Secret Agent Man
Song Name: Secret Agent Man Artist: DEVO (cover song) Appears On: *Duty Now For The Future, Secret Agent Man b/w Soo Bawlz, Hot Potatoes, Pioneers Who Got Scalped, Social Fools: The Virgin Singles 1978-1982 *DEV-O Live (expanded reissue), Live: 1980 Year: 1975 Years Performed: 1977-1980, (2000,) 2006-2012 Run Time: 3:35 (single/album version) Writing Credits: '''P.F. Sloane / Steve Barri (Arrangement by Mark Mothersbaugh) '''Sung By: : Bob Mothersbaugh (Lead vocals on demo used for video, on album version, and live performances after 1977) : Mark Mothersbaugh (Backing vocals on album version and live versions after 1978, live vocals on demo and 1977 live performances) : Bob Casale (Backing vocals on album version and live versions. Doubles Bob1's vocals one octave below) : Gerald V. Casale (vocals at early live performances only) Alternate Versions: Secret Agent Man (Video Version) Demo Versions: Secret Agent Man (Demo), Secret Agent Man (Mark Vox) Song Connections: Trivia / Info: * Secret Agent Man is the first music video seen in DEVO's short film, In The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution. * The early song version in the video features Jim Mothersbaugh on drums. The Q/A album version with Alan Myers and Bob 2 was released in 1978. * There are circulating recordings of this song with vocals by Bob 1, Mark Mothersbaugh, and even Gerald V. Casale. Onstage Behavior: *When there is no keyboard line to play, Mark usually twirls his forearms around each other. Lyrics: :You know I live a life of danger :for the FBI :Keeping tabs on our nation :on the land, on the sea, in the sky :But every single night :before I go to bed :I get down on my knees :and thank God :I’m a secret agent man :Secret :agent man :Secret agent man :They've given me a number :but they've taken 'way my name :I got one hell of a job to perform :for the U.S. of A. :Got the responsibility :of our nation’s top security :But every night and day :I salute the flag and say :thank you Jesus :Cause I'm, :I’m a secret agent man :Secret :agent man :Secret agent man :They've given me a number :but they've taken 'way my name :You know they got me doin' this doin' that :and a little bit of something else :Fighting cavities of evil :Safe-guarding America's health :But not an afternoon pass :I don’t get up off my ass :Thank you God cause I'm, :I’m a secret agent man :Secret :agent man :Secret agent man :They've given me a number :but they've taken 'way my name :Secret :agent man :Secret agent man :They've given me a number :but they've taken 'way my name :Cause I'm a secret agent man Original Lyrics: (sung by Johnny Rivers in the "live" 1966 recording) :There's a man who leads a life of danger :To everyone he meets he stays a stranger :With every move he makes another chance he takes :Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow :Secret Agent Man :Secret Agent Man :They've given you a number and taken away your name :Beware of pretty faces that you find :A pretty face can hide an evil mind :Oh, be careful what you say :Or you will give yourself away :Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow :Secret Agent Man :Secret Agent Man :They've given you a number and taken away your name :Secret Agent Man :Secret Agent Man :They've given you a number and taken away your name :Swinging on the Riviera one day :And then lying in a Bombay alley next day :Oh, don't you let the wrong words slip, :while kissing persuasive lips :Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow :Secret Agent Man :Secret Agent Man :They've given you a number and taken away your name :Secret Agent Man Video: Appears on'' The Men Who Make the Music. Part of ''The Truth About De-Evolution, included on The Complete Truth About De-Evolution. *The video'' starts with music from the beginning of a Smart Patrol demo. '''Live Video:' DEVO performs "Secret Agent Man" on Live 1980 External Links: *Discogs *45cat Category:Cover song